


【超蝙】只有我们两人的3P

by springswallow_swift



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springswallow_swift/pseuds/springswallow_swift
Summary: lof小可爱点的大超分身3p，传说中的“我绿我自己！”灵感源自JLA，量大肉足





	【超蝙】只有我们两人的3P

布鲁斯最后确认了一遍自己的后备计划，密密麻麻的文件夹铺满了他的整个屏幕桌面。他觉得大概除了今晚发生诸如阿卡姆疯人院的墙被炸了，里面关着的所有自称为他毕生宿敌的超级反派们倾巢而出，涌上哥谭街头开个花车巡游，没有什么能让他手忙脚乱了。  
但几个小时以后，他就会发现自己大错特错，他的plan A to Z里忘了给他的目标人物留个一席之地。

克拉克对着镜子把自己好好拾掇了一番，他努力表现得与平常一般。但是飘离了地面些的脚尖和抹不平的唇角早就出卖了他，他盯了镜子一会儿，索性露出了个笑。然后他又被自己的傻笑逗乐了，手扶在镜子旁边的瓷砖上，笑了好一会儿。  
克拉克真的很高兴，人很难在有关爱情的纪念日里难过。他的心像扔了泡腾片的可乐，那些滋滋作响的喜悦可以喷路人满头满脸。  
他直起了腰，拽了拽自己的领带，端详着镜子里自己的脸。手摸过下巴和两鬓，再三确认胡茬刮得干干净净。然后他仔细审视起了自己，他曾经读过报纸上的报道，也用推特搜索过自己的另一个名字。有人赞美过他的眼睛和他的额发，也有人赞美过他肌肉的线条和脸部的轮廓，更有人盛赞过他的心与灵魂。  
而当他有些面红耳赤地看过那些夸奖之后，想起了他的同事与爱人，他有着同样能让他吟唱歌咏对方品德与美貌的哥谭骑士。然后他就删掉了搜索栏的字符，换成了蝙蝠侠的。他扫了一眼其中大部分简直是黄文的推特，差点捏碎了手机。他摁灭了屏幕，觉得现在人的现象力真是太可怕了。  
当他在镜子前回过神来，发现自己从自己的蓝眼睛联想到布鲁斯的蓝眼睛的时候，他已经愣了一会儿了。  
克拉克没用太多发胶，他额前的发卷出来的小卷正乖巧地垂在那儿，他戴上了眼镜，又摘了下来。他又折腾了几次，直到听到了直升飞机发动机的声音。  
他赶忙冲出了卫生间，抓起了搭在沙发背上的西装外套，穿着上了楼。直升机正悬停在楼顶上方，而且好像也没有要降落的意思。  
克拉克眯着眼望了一眼驾驶室，玻璃里正坐着个他再熟悉不过的人。对方戴着耳麦，手握着操纵杆，侧过头冲他痞痞地笑。  
于是他深吸了口气，向上一跃，干脆地抓住了直升机的起落架。布鲁斯感觉到飞机向下沉了片刻，便拨动了操纵杆，直接调头往哥谭飞去。  
克拉克觉得自己刚才应该多打点发胶的，大都会夜晚充斥着尾气与饭菜油烟的空气直往他脸上拍。他伸出手正要往上去够直升机打开的舱门，便感觉视线猛地一歪。布鲁斯操纵着直升机来了个九十度角的侧飞，他直接被甩进了机舱。  
“坐好，亲爱的。”布鲁斯伸手按了个键，把舱门滑动着关上，顺势绕过前面的大楼，又把直升机的位置恢复了过来。  
克拉克庆幸自己没把对面的舱门撞出个坑来，他及时摆脱地心引力，没让更多的损失出现在这座小小的飞机上。他在原地翻了个身，像是太空站里的宇航员，漂浮着在座椅上坐好，戴上了耳麦：“布鲁斯……我希望你下次能温柔点。”  
布鲁斯微微侧过头：“我上周六的晚上说过差不多的话，亲爱的。”  
克拉克回想了一下对方在枕头堆里那个眼尾泛红、哑着嗓子的“要求”，轻咳了一下：“我们今晚有什么安排？”  
耳麦里传出了一声轻笑，被电流和螺旋桨的声音搅得有些失真：“你很快就会知道。”

克拉克在走廊里和布鲁斯粘粘糊糊地吻在一起，把他按在韦恩宅邸颇具年代感的墙纸上，指腹摩挲着他凸出来的那块腕骨，另一只手顺着他的腹部就要滑进他的裤子里。  
布鲁斯伸手拦住了他，头倚在墙上，伸出食指抵住对方的唇：“乖男孩，我在地下室里放了个黑色的皮箱，把它带上来，我要用在你身上。现在我要去洗个澡，不要偷看箱子里面，我镀了铅。”  
克拉克垂下眉尾，给了他一个可怜巴巴的表情，又吻了下他的侧颈，才放他离开。

克拉克直奔了蝙蝠洞，他想不到韦恩宅的第二个地下室，而在蝙蝠主机旁侧的操作台中央正安安稳稳地放着一个黑色的金属箱。他的手在搭扣上停了片刻，觉得正大光明地打开盖子看一眼，应该不属于偷看这个范畴。  
于是他冲自己点了点头，翻开了箱子。他咽了口口水，开始反省自己是不是真得上次做得太过了——箱子中央摆着一把脉冲枪。

布鲁斯推开盥洗室的门，水汽争先恐后地从门里溢了出来。他穿着件睡袍，头发还带着吹风机的余温。然后他抬了抬眼，就看到了坐在房间角落黑暗中的男友，对方把领带揪了下来随手扔到地上，正饶有兴致地看他。  
“克拉克，我记得让……”布鲁斯挑起了一边的眉，话还没说完就觉得眼前一花，片刻的天旋地转之后被按到了床上。他们还在软和的床垫上弹了两下，两个加起来有四百多镑的男人把床垫都压出一个凹陷来。  
“哇哦。”布鲁斯毫无畏惧地看着支在他身上的男人，还踢掉了拖鞋，伸出腿蹭了蹭对方的胯下，“不喜欢？”  
“我很喜欢。”  
布鲁斯下意识地察觉到了一些违和，却在下一刻迎来了炽热的吻。他皱着眉，有些心不在焉地回应对方。男人察觉到了他的敷衍，望着他的眼睛：“怎么？”  
“克拉克……你是不是在地下室吃什么脏东西了？”布鲁斯绷紧了肌肉，开始在柔软的床铺上寻找着力点。  
克拉克看了他片刻，突然笑了。布鲁斯还未动作，就被掐住了脖颈。克拉克低下头，吻了吻他的额头：“我只是有了点，让人愉悦的小改变。”  
布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛。

克拉克揉着自己的后脑海，呻吟着从地上爬了起来。他对着水泥地眨了眨眼，目光在桌上的脉冲枪上对焦，才想起刚刚发生了什么。他出于对布鲁斯的信任，或者说是新play的期待，拿着枪对自己扣了扳机。  
之后怎么了？  
克拉克扶着桌子站直身子，他甩了甩头，奔向布鲁斯的卧室。他听到对方的心跳处于一个极为迅速的频率，仿佛刚刚发生了什么。而他冲进卧室时，先看到了一地狼藉。  
中央的四柱床床板从中间断裂开来，床垫掉在地上，墙上还有热视线留下的焦痕。房间里一切能充当武器的玩意儿几乎都碎了，床头柜也未能幸免。他能从坍塌的床帐帷幔间看到两个人的身影，现在看来让他后脑一跳一跳着疼痛的罪魁祸首找到了。  
克拉克掀开床幔，被布鲁斯的状态吓到了。他几乎瞬间冲了出去，给了另一个男人一拳。布鲁斯才得以喘息片刻，他咳嗽着平复呼吸，老实说他的氪星男友某些部位的尺寸确实惊人，做个口活儿虽然不简单但也不是做不到，可不是在这种情况下。  
布鲁斯歪在床垫上，想要尽快解决绑着自己手脚的湿毛巾。他抬头望了一眼房间那边的战况，两个看上去一模一样的克拉克缠在一起，他叹了口气。正在他想除了掰断自己的大拇指以外还有没有别的方式摆脱束缚时，那边的两个人停了下来。  
布鲁斯也停了自己的挣脱的动作，绷紧了身上的肌肉。克拉克望了一眼他身上的淤青，说道：“你不应该对他这样。”  
他自己回答道：“他不在乎这些疼痛，不如说他喜欢这个。”他迈步走了过去，克拉克跟在他身后。  
“是不是，亲爱的？”他坐在布鲁斯的身侧，伸出手掐住对方的下巴，把对方的头稍微提了起来些，“你渴望粗暴的性爱，对不对？”  
布鲁斯懒懒地抬起他好看的眉眼，扫了男人一眼：“你到底是谁？”  
“你一定是想要这个，不然你为什么会让我去找那把枪？”男人歪头，露出个跟平常别无二致的温良笑容来，却让布鲁斯泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“枪？”布鲁斯蹙眉，他想了不过片刻，“你去蝙蝠洞了？”  
“不是你让我去的吗，布鲁斯。”男人用拇指蹭了蹭布鲁斯的唇角，那里还有他拳头打过去留下的红痕，于是他垂下头，舔了舔那里。  
布鲁斯甩头避开：“谁叫你去蝙蝠洞了？那个箱子是上次联盟从卢瑟那里缴获来的武器，我正在研究它的用途……你动它了？！”  
克拉克过来将布鲁斯揽在了怀里，好让他离另一个克拉克远一些：“那个东西不是我们今晚要用的？”  
布鲁斯现在很想念锁在蝙蝠洞底的氪石矛，他很想切开他的男朋友的头盖骨，看看氪星人的脑回路到底是怎么长得：“不是！我放在韦恩宅的地下室里了！从厨房那里下去的那个地下室！”  
克拉克解开了他手上的湿毛巾，听到这话有些心虚地把他搂得更紧了点。有那么一会儿，屋里没有人说话，布鲁斯大概纯粹是气的。而两个克拉克都对目前的状况有些束手无策，搂着布鲁斯的克拉克于是先试探地说道：“对……对不起？”  
坐在床上的克拉克闻言笑了一声，他将手探向布鲁斯，却被另一个自己半途拦下。他听到对方警惕地问道：“你想做什么？”  
“做他。”男人收回了手，解开了自己衬衣的扣子，“你不想试试吗？”  
克拉克动摇了几息，布鲁斯就被对方接手了。布鲁斯把脚上绑着的湿毛巾丢到地上，抱着肩膀冷笑了一声：“我希望还有人在乎我的意见？”  
“房间里剩下的两个人都很在乎，布鲁斯。”男人舔过他裸露的锁骨，被布鲁斯躲过。他动了动腿，颠了几下坐在自己大腿上的布鲁斯，“我明天随你收拾，现在我们得把我们没做完的事情做完。”  
布鲁斯不为所动，他伸出手推开了再次想接近他的男人：“如果你们两个想要强来，那我确实什么都做不了。但你们两个总得再变回一个，后面的这一个月内你休想再接近我。”  
男人沉默了。克拉克从地板上坐了起来，长出了口气：“对不起，布鲁斯，是我搅了这个晚上。”他耷拉了眉眼，吻了吻布鲁斯的发。  
另一个克拉克可没那么快妥协，他说道：“你难道不想玩一次只有我们两个人的3P吗？”  
克拉克发现布鲁斯居然微妙地动摇了。

克拉克坐在床里，抚摸着布鲁斯的后脑，对方正埋首在他胯间，颇有技巧地吞吐着。而另一个克拉克则撕开了一个套子，便打算直接进入主题。  
克拉克说道：“你忘了润滑。”  
“他喜欢。”  
“不行，他会受伤。”  
“他不会的，他可好得很。我们的哥谭宝贝儿可是个喜欢被人粗暴对待的婊……”  
“啧。”克拉克打断了他，“要么好好做润滑，要么就别做。”  
男人盯了他片刻，摘下了套子，干脆跟他换了个位置：“我没那耐心。”  
克拉克从床头柜里摸出润滑剂，换到床尾，分开了布鲁斯的腿，轻轻吻了吻他的大腿内侧。然后他挤了满手，搓热之后才摸向了布鲁斯的后穴。  
布鲁斯仰头喘息了一会儿，说道：“每次你都会这样？”  
“嗯？”给他做扩张的克拉克发出了个带着疑问的鼻音。  
布鲁斯勾起唇角：“这样跟自己吵一架？”  
克拉克也笑了，他低头，贴了贴布鲁斯的唇：“我每次都会赢。”  
布鲁斯低低地笑出了声来，他侧头把脸埋进床褥里，甚至伸手拽过枕头的一角遮去自己的侧脸。  
另一个克拉克伸手掀开那个柔软的白枕头，掰正了他的脸，吻了下去。这是个带着撕扯意味多于缱绻的亲吻，布鲁斯伸手轻抚着他的脖颈。这个时候床尾的克拉克加入了第二根手指，把吻落在了他的小腹上。  
床头的克拉克吞下了那个呻吟，抬起了身子。他握着自己的阴茎，戳了几下那两片柔软的唇。布鲁斯伸出舌尖，绕着对方的龟头转了两圈，把它含了进去。这个口活儿可比刚才的那个好多了，这个克拉克如此想着，他下意识地挺了挺腰，想索取地更多些，而布鲁斯也配合得吞下了更多些。  
床尾的克拉克撸动了几下自己的阴茎，感觉到布鲁斯的腿缠在了他的腰上。他望过去，发觉对方看向了他，甚至有空眨了眨那双泛着情欲的蓝眼睛。他向上撑了撑自己的身子，送进去了第三根手指。  
床尾的克拉克又动了几下手指，把它们都抽了出来，扶着自己的阴茎插了进去。布鲁斯的喉间溢出几声呜咽，他把克拉克的阴茎含得更深了。  
床头的克拉克爽得叹了声，他捏了捏布鲁斯的耳垂，像是赞许。  
床尾的克拉克有力地摆动腰肢，缠绵的吻细碎地落在布鲁斯的胸前和锁骨上。他掐着布鲁斯的腿弯，好让自己进得更深一些。他用唇描摹着布鲁斯的下颏线，另一只手撑住布鲁斯的腰，好让他的腰在悬空时不那么费力。  
他换了个角度，往布鲁斯的敏感点上戳刺着。布鲁斯的瞳孔蓦地收缩了一下，他下意识地挥着双手，仿佛想推开克拉克。  
床头的男人捉住了他的右手，把它贴在自己的脸侧，啄吻了一下他的掌心。然后便伸手掐住了布鲁斯的两腮，动起腰来。另一个克拉克则捉住了他的左手，他含住了布鲁斯的食指，舌尖裹住了它，用阴茎不断地刺激着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯呜咽着射了出来，精液落在他的小腹上。床头的男人叼住他拇指上的软肉，射进了他的嘴里。他能感觉到布鲁斯仿佛呛了两下，而他不为所动地掐着对方的腮：“咽下去。”  
布鲁斯蠕动着喉间的软肉把那些带着苦涩味道的液体咽了下去，他甚至还用舌尖顶进对方的马眼，吮干净了上面沾着的精液。男人的眼神一暗，他带着些烦躁地看向另一个自己，从布鲁斯的口中抽出了自己的阴茎。  
布鲁斯张开唇舌，没做什么挽留。他看向了身上的克拉克，伸出双臂环上了对方的肩颈。克拉克吻向他的鬓角，说道：“我要射了。”  
布鲁斯点了点头，接受了他的亲吻。克拉克又加快了速度，布鲁斯结束了那个吻，把头仰进被褥里，大口喘息着，带着些低沉又沙哑的呻吟。克拉克不久就射了出来，他把头埋在布鲁斯的肩窝，调整呼吸。  
床头的克拉克蹭了蹭布鲁斯汗湿的额际，落下一个带着甜蜜残忍的吻：“该我了。”布鲁斯摊着身子不太想动，就被对方拉了起来。  
床尾的克拉克为他让开了位子：“你速战速决吧，布鲁斯累了。”  
另一个克拉克懒得回应他，揽着布鲁斯翻了个面，勾着他的腰让他跪趴了起来。布鲁斯把头埋在枕头里，伸出手从枕头与床褥的缝隙间伸了进去，裸露的肌肤蹭过柔软的被褥，舒服得轻叹了声。  
克拉克坐在那儿，指尖摩挲过他的唇。另一个克拉克用拇指扒开布鲁斯的后穴，能看到刚刚射进去的精液。他便也没再做扩张，把身子覆在了布鲁斯的身上。他伸手扶着阴茎对准了他的后穴，便撑回布鲁斯的身侧，挺腰把自己送了进去。  
布鲁斯哼了一声，感觉到克拉克又撑满了自己，探出舌尖勾住了另一个克拉克的食指和中指，卷进了嘴里。  
他身上的男人并没有什么循序渐进的意思，上来便对着他的前列腺穷追猛打。布鲁斯还处在不应期，他难受得皱紧了眉，意识不清地吮吸着克拉克的手指，舌讨好地绕着他的手指，舔过他的指缝。  
另一个克拉克俯身叼住了他的后颈，合紧齿关磨了磨，阴茎凶狠地进出。布鲁斯的阴茎并没有变硬却开始渗出前列腺液来，快感蔓延到四肢百骸，将他包裹得严严实实。克拉克用手指搅动着布鲁斯的舌，又看了另一个自己一眼，示意他快点。对方翻了个白眼，用舌舔过自己的齿痕，又加快了速度。  
布鲁斯咬紧了克拉克的手指，克拉克只能放软了那里的皮肤，以免布鲁斯把自己的牙崩掉。布鲁斯哭着射了出来，并没有多少精液从他的阴茎中流出来，但是前列腺高潮把他的神经几乎燃烧殆尽。  
他痉挛着后穴，让克拉克也很快射了。对方倒像是终于吃饱了似的，懒懒地吻过他的脊背，把自己抽了出来。布鲁斯趴在床铺上，爽得一根手指都不想抬。  
床头的克拉克小心地把布鲁斯抱了起来，飘进了浴室。

阿尔弗雷德转天回到韦恩宅时，觉得昨晚男孩子们一定过了个火辣的夜晚，不过为了上午的股东大会，他推开了布鲁斯的卧室门。在面对一片狼藉宛如杀人现场的家具残骸时，阿福没有什么表情变化。他扫过墙角那堆元青花的碎瓷片，决定以后不再在少爷的房里摆放任何古董。  
而在他确认床上的身影是三个，不是两个时，他挑了挑眉。阿福又走近了点，发现两个一模一样的肯特少爷中间躺着眼下还带着青影的布鲁斯少爷，其中一个肯特睁开了双眼。  
对方看了他一眼，便把食指竖在唇边。阿福便没再多待，浅浅颔首出了房间，甚至无声地掩上了门。  
克拉克把被子又往上拽了点，遮去了布鲁斯颈侧的吻痕。

布鲁斯醒后用那把脉冲枪把两个克拉克又变回了一个，他把那个玩意儿随手抛回箱子里：“克拉克，我永远不会把枪口指向你的。”  
克拉克十分感动，忘记了自己早就迟到的事情，被佩里扣了全勤奖。


End file.
